A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. Some power converters use a switching regulator to control the conversion of power in a highly efficient manner. However, the switching operation generates harmonic tones that may leak into the input and/or output of such power converters, thereby causing electromagnetic interference in the output of such power converters. Frequency hopping may be used to reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference. Frequency hopping includes switching a regulator (e.g., on or off) at various frequencies to spread the electromagnetic interference over a wider frequency band to reduce the effects on any particular frequency band. The frequencies used to frequency hop, number of frequencies used to frequency hop, the order of frequencies used, etc. effect the spread of the electromagnetic interference and the efficiency of the power converter.